The Winchesters and the Lightwood-Banes, take two
by deannaG
Summary: Alec Lightwood in the 'Supernatural' AU is attacked by a familiar enemy. Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 37. NOW COMPLETE \o/
1. Chapter 1

This is my 100th Malec/SH fanfic. My first (**Alec Almost Dies**) was posted on ffnet Sept. 17, 2017. Almost a month later, on Oct. 16th, I joined Ao3.

**Magnus' New Kink **was the first new fanfic posted on both sites.

To each and every one of you lovely people, who have read one, two, three, how ever many, of my stories, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. xoxoxoxo

Let's get down to business.

**A/N1**: If you haven't read my 100th fanfic on _ffnet_, my dearest reader, you are going to be lost. Go read **The Winchesters meet the Lightwood-Banes **now. We'll wait for you. I promise. :D

**A/N2: **As for anything else that is new, I'll let Max get everybody caught up.

Ready, let's do this.

Enjoy my lovelies. xo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec smiles as he walks down Kings Highway towards Beth Israel Hospital. This last year, he has done a lot of smiling. He and Magnus are getting married in October. As Alec waits for the light to change, he glances down at the ring on his left hand. A silver band with a ring of blue diamonds in the center of it.

The light changes and he crosses the street. It's six in the morning, so when his arm is suddenly grabbed, he's a bit startled. He looks at his attacker, but doesn't recognize him, "Do I know you?"

The attacker sneers at him, "Not in this world, Alec Lightwood."

Alec nods, "Yeah, I gotta go to work, don't have time for this."

The attacker pulls him down a side street, "What are you?"

"What am I? I'm a doctor."

The attacker laughs, "Idiot." His fingers blaze with power as he continues to grip Alec's wrist, then he sneers, "Mundane."

Alec screams in pain, "Hey, what's your problem."

"You being alive, is my problem." The attacker smiles coldly, "But I need you to give Bane a message. Give me Freak or I kill you."

Alec blinks as tears roll down his face from the pain, "Freak? What's that?"

"It doesn't concern you, mundane. Just give him the message. He has twenty-four hours." The attacker grabs Alec's hand and bends it the wrong way.

Alec screams as his wrist is broken. A security guard runs over, "Hey, what's going on over there?"

The attacker pushes Alec at the guard, opens a portal and is gone.

-_**tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My regular readers will know who Alec's attacker is. If not, his identity will be revealed in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Since nobody (especially Magnus) likes seeing Alec hurt, let's move this along.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A portal opens, and Sam, Dean, Castiel and Magnus step into the kitchen of the bunker.

Dean puts his duffel on the table and stretches, "Home sweet home. Damn, it's a good thing I left Baby here. All that mud would have been a bitch to clean off her."

Sam laughs as he sets his duffel besides his brother's, "Dean Winchester, complaining about spending quality time with his car? Hell must have frozen over while we were gone."

Dean rolls his eyes as he gets four bottles of beer out the fridge, "Funny Sammy, real funny." He gives everybody a beer.

Magnus looks down at their shoes, then flicks his hand. He smiles, "Mud? What mud?"

Dean laughs, "Forget I said anything."

Sam smiles, "Magnus, we appreciate you helping us go after the _Lutoest_."

Magnus smiles, "No problem, Sam. Alec doesn't mind me hunting every now and then."

Castiel asks, "How is Alec?"

Magnus smiles, "He's good. He's working mornings now, and he loves it."

Sam leans against the table, "That's sounds great."

Dean asks, "You want to sleep here or are you in a hurry to get home?"

Magnus' phone rings before he can answer. He looks at the screen, "Hmm, let me answer this, it's Patricia, a co-worker of Alec's." He takes a few steps away from the others, "Hello?"

Dean and Sam exchange a look. Dean glances at the duffels on the table, "Good thing we didn't unpack."

Magnus' voice is tense as he asks, "How is he?"

Castiel looks at Magnus' back, then turns to Sam and Dean, "This is not necessarily a monster problem."

Sam nods, "Right, people get hurt all the time and nine times out of ten, it's not monster related."

Dean sniffs, "Yeah, but that bastard Lamar waited until Magnus left Brooklyn to go after Alec. Some other bastard might have found out Magnus wasn't in town."

Magnus says, "I'm in Staten Island, I'm on my way."

Sam stands next to Dean as Magnus says 'goodbye', then walks over to them.

Castiel asks, "Is Alec alright?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Patricia didn't go into details, but Alec was attacked. I gotta go."

Dean reaches for his duffel, "We're going with you."

Magnus weakly smiles, "It's probably nothing. You'll just be wasting your time."

Sam also grabs his duffel, "Fine, then we won't stay that long."

"I appreciate it."

Dean smiles, "Okay, let's go."

Magnus opens a portal and they leave the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They walk out the portal onto Kings Highway.

Magnus snaps his fingers and the duffels disappear, "I put them in the loft. It would look funny if you walked into the hospital holding them."

Dean nods, "Good call."

They walk a couple of blocks to Beth Israel, and go up the ramp. They walk inside and go over to the visitor's desk.

Magnus leans against the counter and waits for the nurse to finish talking on the phone.

She smiles at him as she hangs up the phone, "Afternoon, Magnus." She reaches for his hand and squeezes it, "He's resting now."

Magnus nods, "Thanks for calling me, Patricia."

"Of course. It's bad enough the bastard burned him, but he also broke Alec's wrist. Wait until Catarina gets here."

"The bastard had better hope that the cops get to him before one of us find his ass."

Patricia laughs, "Catarina may push you out the way, so she can deal with him."

"She can try."

Patricia smiles warmly at him, "But for now, Alec needs you. He's in room 4448."

"Thanks." Magnus gestures to Sam, Dean and Castiel, "My co-workers, is it okay if they come up with me?"

"Usually I would say no, but it is Alec, so as long as your friends are quiet, go ahead."

"Thanks, Patricia."

"You're welcome."

Magnus leads the way to the elevators. They take one to the fourth floor and follow the signs to the right section.

Magnus stands by the door, "Give me a few minutes alone with Alexander."

Sam nods, "Of course, Magnus."

Magnus walks into the room. Alec is on the bed to the left, the other bed is empty. He's on his back, sleeping. There's a cast on his left arm, from his palm to elbow. Magnus stands by the bed. Alec is too pale for his liking.

Magnus gently runs his thumb across the knuckles on Alec's right hand and Alec wakes with a start. He looks up with wide eyes, "Magnus?"

Magnus smiles, "Yeah, it's me." Alec reaches for him. Magnus kisses Alec's hand as he sits on the bed. Alec rests his head on Magnus' chest and holds the back of his shirt tight with his right hand. He rests the cast on Magnus' stomach, as he curls against Magnus' side. Magnus kisses his head, "What happened?"

Alec shakes his head, "One minute I'm all alone walking on Kings Highway, the next some guy is holding my arm. He burned me then broke my wrist." Alec looks up, "He wanted me to tell you something."

Magnus kisses him, "The last words he will ever say."

Alec swallows, "His exact words were, _**Give me Freak or I kill you**_. I was so scared, Magnus."

Magnus kisses him and holds him tight, "I'm here now."

"He said you have a day."

"More than enough time for me to find him."

"_Give me Freak or I kill you_?" Dean laughs, "Somebody's been watching too many late night movies."

Magnus sees that Sam, Dean and Castiel have walked into the room.

Sam weakly smiles, "Sorry, but we were getting funny looks."

Castiel asks, "Alec, how are you?"

Alec smiles, "Better, now that Magnus is here."

Magnus kisses him, "And I'm not going anywhere until it's time for you to go home."

"Promise?"

Magnus nods, "Promise. Now rest."

"I am sleepy from the pain meds."

Magnus kisses his head, "Then sleep."

Alec smiles as he cuddles close to Magnus and closes his eyes. Magnus holds him tight as Sam and Castiel sit in chairs and Dean leans against the empty bed. They quietly watch Alec sleep for a few minutes.

Dean nods, "Okay, Patricia said, this guy burned Alec?"

Magnus passes his hand over the cast and nods, "A magic burn."

Sam leans forward in his chair, "Magic burn? Why?"

"I suspect his attacker wanted to see what kind of threat Alec was."

Castiel nods, "And then broke his wrist to make a point."

Magnus nods, "Yes, only thing is, I have no idea what 'freak' is or where to find it."

Dean folds his arms, "Maybe Alec can describe the guy?"

"It probably wouldn't help, I've been out of the warlock loop for a very long time."

Sam sits back, "Maybe Max can help?"

Magnus shakes his head, "I hate to bother him. This is probably nothing."

Castiel stands, "But this guy will come after Alec tomorrow."

"Then he's a dead man."

"But what could it hurt seeing if Max can clear things up?"

Sam nods, "Cass is right, Magnus. This guy went after Alec for a reason, we should at least find out what it is."

Magnus kisses the top of Alec's head, "Fine, I'll open a portal, go ask Max."

Castiel nods, "This shouldn't take long." Magnus flicks his wrist. A portal opens and Castiel leaves the hospital room.

Sam watches the portal close, then turns back to Magnus, "If Max can't help us, then what?"

Dean sniffs, "We put Alec in the bunker and wait for this fucker to show up tomorrow."

"Show up where, Dean?"

"Guess he will go looking for Alec and he'll find us instead."

Magnus holds Alec tight, "I like Dean's idea. The guy will show up here and we'll be waiting for him."

Sam is about to answer when a woman in scrubs runs into the room, "Who the hell are you?" She sees Dean, "And you?" She stops when she sees Magnus in the bed with Alec.

Magnus smiles at her, "Hello Catarina."

Catarina takes a deep breath, "Magnus, Patricia forgot to tell me that you were here." She glances at Sam and Dean, "I assume they are with you?"

Magnus nods, "Sam and Dean Winchester, Catarina Loss."

Sam smiles, "Now I understand what Patricia was talking about."

Catarina smiles, "And what was that?"

"That you would push Magnus out of the way, so that you could take care of Alec's attacker yourself."

She nods, "Indeed."

Dean smiles, "Nice to meet you, do you know what 'freak' is?"

"What?"

Magnus sighs, "The attacker was a warlock and he thinks I have 'freak' and if I don't give it to him, he is going to kill Alec tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Castiel has gone to Max to see if he knows what is going on."

"Then you will share with me?"

Magnus laughs, "Of course, Catarina."

She nods, "You better." She walks over to the bed and passes a hand over Alec's cast, "Sidney did a good job. His wrist should set properly."

"And the burn?"

Her eyes narrow, "That might scar. After talking to Patricia, I spoke to Sidney and he said the burn was deep. I mean it, Magnus, I want this guy."

"You and me, both."

She nods as she walks away from the bed, "I have rounds, keep me posted."

"Yes, Catarina."

Dean smiles, "We'll make sure of it."

She smiles, "Thank you, Dean." She leaves the room.

Sam laughs, "Trying to gain brownie points."

Dean nods, "I would not want to be on her bad side."

Magnus smiles, "Yes, Catarina took an immediate liking to Alexander."

Sam sits back, "I guess now we wait for Cass to get back, hopefully with answers."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max taps on the keyboard as he waits for his laptop to power on. He had exams all week and finally has time to check on his other world fathers. He looks up as a portal opens by the front door. He raises an eyebrow as Castiel walks into the loft, "Afternoon."

Castiel smiles, "Max, I'm glad you're here. Alec was attacked this morning."

Max stands, "Is he okay? Is Magnus with him? Who was it?"

Castiel puts his hands up, "One question at a time, please. He was injured but he's in the hospital. Magnus, Sam and Dean are with him now. We don't know who his attacker is, but he gave Alec a message for Magnus."

Max's eyes narrow, "Message?"

"Yes. The only thing is, we don't know what the message means. We thought maybe you would have an idea."

"Okay, what's the message?"

"_Give me Freak or I kill you_"

Max's eyes go cold, "Freak?"

Castiel nods, "Yes, Magnus has no idea what that is."

Max's voice is cold, "It's not a what, it's a who."

"Who?"

Max nods as he takes out his phone and sends a text to his fathers, _**I'm going out for a while**_. He glances at his laptop and closes it, "I can always come back for this."

Daddy responds, _**Have fun, blueberry. **_Poppa responds two minutes later, _**See you later**_.

Max nods, "Okay. Which hospital?"

"Beth Israel on Kings Highway."

"What floor?"

"Fourth."

Max opens a portal. He sets his mundane glamour, "Let's go." Castiel follows him through the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max and Castiel walk out the portal into a stairwell of the hospital.

Max peeks through the door and nods, "The coast is clear. What room?" He opens the door and they walk into the hallway.

"4448."

They go down the hallway to Alec's room and walk in.

Max smiles, "Hi, Sam, Dean." He stops when he sees Alec and Magnus, "How is he?"

Magnus kisses the top of Alec's head, "His wrist is broken and the asshole gave him a magic burn."

Max sniffs, "The asshole's name is Emil."

Magnus shakes his head, "I don't know that name."

"He's from Pennsylvania."

Dean nods, "So what is he doing here?"

"The same as Lamar and Zachary."

Magnus holds Alec tight, "Alexander."

Max nods, "I have to go to another world."

Sam stands, "I'll go with you."

Dean laughs, "Sam, trying to up your frequent flyer miles."

Sam laughs, "I find other worlds fascinating, Dean."

Max nods, "Not a problem, this shouldn't take long." He opens a portal, "Sam, after you." Sam and Max leave the hospital room.

Castiel sits in a chair.

Magnus runs his thumb over Alec's fingers, then gently lifts the cast. He whispers, "Alec?"

Alec slowly opens his eyes, "Hmm?"

"Where's the ring?"

Alec gives him a sleepy smile as he leans back and shows Magnus his right hand, "I put it on my other hand, because of the cast. I didn't want it to get messy."

"Oh." He pulls Alec close to him. Alec rests his head back on Magnus' chest and cuddles against his fiancé again.

Dean asks, "Ring? As in engagement ring?"

Magnus nods, "Yeah."

Dean smiles, "Congrats Magnus, what happened to our invitation?"

"We haven't sent them out yet."

"Right. And yet, all this time you haven't mentioned that you were getting married."

"It never came up."

Castiel nods, "Yes Dean, in the middle of killing the _Lutoest_, was Magnus supposed to blurt out, 'Alec and I are getting married'?"

Dean rolls his eyes, "Of course not, Cass. But there was plenty of time afterwards to say it."

"When we returned to the bunker, Magnus received the call that Alec had been attacked."

"Fine, Cass."

Magnus smiles, "Thank you, Castiel."

Castiel nods, "You're welcome."

Dean shakes his head, "I think I liked it better, when the two of you hated each other."

Magnus laughs, "Really, Dean?"

"Nah, I'm kidding. I think it's awesome that you are friends."

Castiel nods, "Agree." He looks at Alec, "At least we know who Alec's attacker is and that 'freak' is a who."

Magnus asks, "Freak is a person?"

Castiel nods, "Yes, Max told me that 'freak' was a _who_ not a _what_."

"Oh, maybe that's why he had to go to the other world?"

"Possible."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey is sitting at the kitchen table working on his letters when a portal opens by the sofa.

Max and Sam step out. Sam laughs, "This looks like your loft."

Max nods, "But it's not." Mikey squeals as he jumps off the chair and runs over to them. Max laughs as he picks the five year old up, "Hello Mikey."

Mikey giggles as he kisses Max's face. He looks at Sam, "Who's that?"

Max smiles, "This is my friend, Sam." He puts Mikey down.

Mikey steps in front of Sam and looks up. Sam looks at the boy in front of him. He has no hair, instead his scalp is red. His palms are also red. Sam glances at Max.

Max laughs, "He's waiting to be picked up."

Sam smiles, "Oh." He picks Mikey up, "Hello."

Mikey giggles and kisses Sam's cheek, "Hello."

Magnus2 walks out his office, "I thought I heard voices in here. Max, who's your friend?"

Mikey giggles as Sam puts him back on the floor. He walks over to his father, "Poppa, this is Sam."

Magnus2 laughs, "Thank you, Mikey."

Max nods, "We need to talk." He quickly glances at Mikey.

Magnus2 nods, "Mikey, let me talk to Max and Sam for a moment then we'll get ice cream."

Mikey nods as he watches Sam and Max walk into Magnus2's office, "Okay Poppa."

Magnus2 smiles at his son, then follows Max and Sam. He asks, "I assume this is not a social call?"

Max shakes his head, "Emil from Sam's world has attacked that world's Alec."

Magnus2 closes his eyes then slowly opens them, "Is he okay?"

Max nods, "Magnus is with him, but Emil gave Alec a message for him, _Give me Freak or I kill you_."

Magnus2's eyes narrow but his response is cut off by Mikey, "Master hurt Other Daddy?" Mikey walks over to Max and looks at him.

Max nods, "Yes, but Other Poppa is with him."

"Master is dead."

"Yes, Mikey. But just like there are other Daddys and Poppas, there are also other Masters."

Sam silently listens, he has nothing to add to the conversation and is fearful to ask any questions.

Mikey's purple eyes blaze with hate, "I don't like Other Master hurting Other Daddy."

"I know, that's why I'm letting your Poppa know, so that he can help us."

Mikey nods, "Me help too."

Magnus2 nods, "Max, come up with a plan and we'll be there."

Max smiles, "Thanks, Magnus." He and Sam walk out the office. Mikey follows.

Max opens a portal. Sam sees Mikey, "Max, I think we have company."

Max turns, "Mikey, we will come get you."

Mikey shakes his head, "No, I keep Other Daddy safe."

Magnus2 walks over, "Raspberry, we'll catch up to Max and Sam later."

Mikey shakes his head, "No, Poppa. I go now."

Max glances at Magnus2 with a shrug, "Can't say I blame him."

Magnus2 nods, "Okay, but Mikey, you listen to Max, understand?"

Mikey nods, "Yes, Poppa." He walks over and holds Max's hand.

Magnus2 flicks his hand and the red marks on Mikey's palms are olive skinned like his arms and brown hair appears on his head.

Sam smiles, "I was wondering what his glamour was."

Magnus2 raises an eyebrow, "You know about glamours, do you have that many warlocks in your world?"

Sam laughs, "No sir, Max has been to our world before and he taught us a few words."

"I see."

Mikey tugs Max's hand, "Max, Other Daddy needs us."

Max laughs, "Of course. Let's go."

Mikey nods, "Later, Poppa."

Magnus2 laughs, "Later, raspberry." Max, Sam and Mikey walk into the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They walk out into the stairwell. Mikey looks around, "Where's Other Daddy?"

Max opens the door, "This way, Mikey."

Mikey follows Max and Sam down the hallway to AU!Alec's room. Sam points, "It's that room over there."

Mikey nods as he passes them and goes into the room. He glances at Castiel and Dean, then smiles as he sees AU!Magnus. His eyes narrow as he steps closer to the bed and glares at the cast on AU!Alec's wrist, "Other Master hurt Other Daddy, I kill Other Master."

Castiel stands, but Sam grabs his arm, "It's okay, Cass, he's with us."

Max nods, "Dean, Castiel, this is Mikey. His fathers are also Alec and Magnus."

Mikey reaches for the cast, "I fix Other Daddy."

AU!Magnus raises an eyebrow, "How are you going to fix him?"

Max walks over to the bed and kneels down in front of Mikey, "No, you can't fix him."

Mikey narrows his eyes, "Why not?"

"Because the mundanes will want to know how it was done, then you will have to fix everybody."

Mikey shakes his head, "I don't want to fix everybody, just Other Daddy."

"Exactly, so wait until we leave, then you can fix him."

Mikey pouts. He looks at AU!Magnus, "I can fix Other Daddy later, Other Poppa?"

AU!Magnus looks at Max who nods, then smiles, "Yes, Mikey, you can fix him later."

"Fine." He puts his hand on AU!Alec's leg.

Max stands, "We can't stay here."

Dean nods, "Let me find a doctor and see if we can get Alec cleared to go home."

AU!Magnus snaps his fingers and his phone is in his hand, "Wait, Dean. Let me text Catarina." He types, _**Catarina, we need to get Alec somewhere safe**_. He sends the text. He kisses his fiancé, "Alexander, time to go."

AU!Alec slowly opens his eyes, "Good." He looks around with half open eyes, "Hi, Max."

Mikey giggles, "I'm not Max, I'm Mikey, Other Daddy."

Max laughs as he kisses Mikey's head, "I believe he was talking to me."

AU!Alec sits up with AU!Magnus' help, "I was. But hello Mikey."

"Hello, Other Daddy."

AU!Catarina walks in, "Magnus, this room is way too crowded. The doctor is going to have a fit."

Mikey giggles as he goes over to her, "Hello Other Catarina."

She laughs, "And who are you, little one?"

"I'm Mikey. I'm here to keep Other Daddy safe."

"Oh that's good to know."

Mikey nods, "Other Master hurt him."

She looks at AU!Magnus, "You were supposed to keep me posted, Magnus."

AU!Magnus shrugs, "I just found out myself."

"Right. Sidney is still here, let me get him." She walks out.

AU!Magnus smiles, "Maybe everybody can meet us at the bunker?" He gets out the bed and kisses AU!Alec, "Don't want the doctor to yell at me for being in bed with you."

AU!Alec laughs, "A little TLC is sometimes the best medicine."

Max smiles, "Let's go, Mikey." He opens a portal.

Mikey shakes his head, "I stay with Other Daddy." He walks over to the bed.

"Okay, but remember there are mundanes here."

Mikey nods, "I know, Max."

Max nods. He, Sam, Dean and Castiel leave the hospital room.

AU!Alec smiles at Mikey, "I love your eyes."

Mikey giggles as he climbs onto the bed, "Thank you, Other Daddy."

Sidney walks into the room. Mikey sits on the edge of the bed and watches Sidney.

The doctor looks at AU!Alec's chart, "How's the wrist?"

AU!Alec looks at the cast, "It's an 8 on the pain scale. But the meds are making me very sleepy."

"Alec, this guy burned you and broke your wrist. Maybe you'll be safer here."

Mikey shakes his head, "I keep Other Daddy safe."

Sidney looks at the boy sitting on the bed, "And you are?"

Mikey narrows his eyes as he looks at the doctor, "Mikey."

AU!Magnus quickly steps over, "He's a bit protective over Alec. But don't worry."

"I guess since you already spoke to the police this morning, you can go. But don't worry about rushing back. Take some time off and rest." He signs a release form and hands it to AU!Magnus. He also hands AU!Magnus a sling.

AU!Alec nods, "I will. Thanks Sidney."

Sidney nods and leaves. AU!Magnus helps AU!Alec get out the bed.

AU!Alec sighs, "Now where are my clothes?"

AU!Magnus kisses him, "Have you forgotten who you are marrying?" He snaps his fingers and AU!Alec is dressed. He helps AU!Alec put his arm through the sling.

Mikey giggles, "You are getting married? Awesome. I want to go."

AU!Magnus laughs, "I guess that's okay, but I'm sure we need to talk to your fathers."

Mikey nods, "They may want to come too and Not Daddy and Not Poppa and Max and Maxine."

AU!Alec laughs, "Who are Not Daddy and Not Poppa?"

"Max's fathers."

"Oh, and we are Other Daddy and Other Poppa?"

Mikey nods, his eyes twinkling, "Uh huh."

AU!Alec holds AU!Magnus' arm as they walk out the room, "Just how many different worlds are there?"

Mikey giggles as he follows them, "Lots."

They wait for an elevator.

AU!Alec nods, "And there's an Alec and Magnus in all of them?"

Mikey nods as they get into an elevator, "And they are madly in love."

AU!Magnus laughs, "Madly?"

"Uh huh, madly, Other Poppa."

They step out the elevator and leave the hospital. They walk down a side street.

AU!Magnus is thankful that it's night as he opens a portal. Mikey holds AU!Magnus' hand as they walk through.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Luto est _is Latin for mud thing.

Seems like a good place to end this chapter. Sorry about it being so long, but I wanted the action to flow from one world to another.

**A/N for my Supernatural readers: **Mikey's backstory is called, what else, **Mikey**.

**A/N for my ShadowHunter readers: **Timeline wise, this happens after **Not Daddy's First Wedding**, which I will get back to.


	3. Chapter 3

A lot has changed/happened in **the Rune World **and **the Redefined World **since I last updated this, way back in April. And for those reading these in order, I'll leave it at that to keep you spoiler free.

My Inner Virgo is pissed that this thing has been gathering dust (we won't talk about my SPN fanfic that has been _**buried**_ in dust since 2014) and she told Agnus, my muse, to get her ass in gear. So here we are_. (even though I started this way back in September. Lack of inspiration and too many distractions, including a precious little one presently known as Baby Yoda. Hmm...)_

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max, Sam, Dean and Castiel step out the portal into the kitchen of the bunker.

Dean rolls his eyes, "Our duffels are at Magnus'."

Max smiles as he snaps his fingers, "No, they aren't." The duffels appear on the table.

Sam laughs, "We should have left them here to begin with."

Dean shrugs, "Who knew?"

Sam nods, "Good point."

Castiel leans against the table, "I guess we wait for the others?"

Max nods, "Alec will be safe here while we go after Emil."

Dean gets three beers out the fridge, "Max you want something to drink?" Max shakes his head. Dean hands a beer to Sam then Castiel, "Max, Cass said that 'Freak' was a person."

Max nods, "Yes, he is and he doesn't like being called 'Freak'." He leans against the counter.

Sam sniffs as he sits at the table, "I can understand how he feels." Dean squeezes Sam's arm as he sits next to his brother. Sam continues, "But why would Emil go to all this trouble?"

"Because Mikey is a powerful warlock."

Dean chokes on his beer, "Mikey? Little Mikey is 'Freak'?"

Max nods, "Emil killed his mother when he was a baby. He saw Mikey as the ultimate weapon against ShadowHunters. Last year, Emil and another warlock grabbed a ShadowHunter to send a message to the Clave."

Sam asks, "The Clave?"

"ShadowHunter bosses who live in Idris. Most of the time, their main job is to give my Daddy stress."

Sam laughs, "Gotcha."

Dean finishes his beer, "What kind of message?"

Max's eyes narrow, "They were going to cut off his runes and send his dead body to the Institute."

Castiel asks, "By your reaction Max, I assume the ShadowHunter they foolishly grabbed was Alec Lightwood?"

Max nods, "Big mistake. Mikey stood by Alec's unconscious body and killed them in a blink of an eye. When Magnus showed up, Mikey left with him and Alec."

Dean leans back in his chair, "And now our world's Emil used Alec to give Magnus a message that he wants Mikey."

Max nods, "I guess he assumed that every Magnus would know who 'Freak' is."

Sam finishes his beer, "But if not for us knowing _**you**_, Magnus would have no idea what Emil's talking about."

Dean sniffs, "In which case, we would still have bought Alec here then dealt with Emil."

Castiel nods, "With Alec safe, dealing with Emil would be easy."

Max shrugs, "That's assuming you would have been able to find out who attacked Alec in the first place. _**I **_told you it was Emil."

Dean sighs, "Damn it. You're right. Magnus mentioned that even if Alec described who attacked him, he would have no idea who it was."

Sam smiles, "Then it's a good thing, we have connections in other worlds."

Max giggles, "I get told that a lot."

Sam laughs, "I bet you do."

Dean stands and walks over to the fridge, "Sammy, another?"

Sam shakes his head, "No thanks, Dean."

"Cass?"

Castiel shakes his head, "No."

Dean shrugs, "Just me then." He gets one bottle out.

A portal opens on the other side of the room. AU!Alec, AU!Magnus and Mikey walk out.

Mikey lets go of AU!Magnus' hand and looks around the kitchen. He walks over to Max, "This isn't the loft."

Max smiles, "This is the bunker where Sam and Dean live."

"Oh."

AU!Magnus laughs as he gets orange juice out the fridge and pours some in a glass. AU!Alec sits at the table and smiles as his husband-to-be hands him the glass, "Thank you Magnus."

"Welcome." AU!Magnus sits next to AU!Alec, "What's our next step?"

Dean stands next to Max, "Find..." Max shakes his head as he glances down at Mikey. Dean shrugs, opens the bottle and takes a drink.

Mikey looks at AU!Alec then whispers to Max, "Why doesn't Other Daddy have runes?"

Max smiles, "Because Other Daddy is a mundane."

Mikey glances at AU!Alec then looks up at Max, "So?"

"So, ShadowHunters have angel blood, which allows runes to give them powers. Mundanes don't have angel blood, so runes would make them sick." Max folds his arms, "And you wouldn't want Other Daddy to get sick, would you?"

Mikey's purple eyes widen, "Oh no, Max." He runs over to AU!Alec, then glares at the cast on his arm. He looks over at Max, "Can I fix Other Daddy, now?"

Max smiles, "Yes, now you can."

Mikey nods, "Finally." He looks at AU!Magnus, "I'm gonna fix Other Daddy, okay Other Poppa?"

AU!Magnus glances at Max, who nods, then smiles at Mikey, "Okay."

Mikey passes his right hand over the cast, then snaps his fingers. Red flames crackle at his fingertips. AU!Alec nervously looks at AU!Magnus, who looks nervously at Max.

Max nods, "Mikey, remember Other Daddy is a mundane, take it easy."

Mikey rolls his eyes at his 'big brother', "I know, Max."

"Just making sure, Mikey."

"Whatever Max."

Whatever Mikey."

Dean glances at Sam, "Sound familiar?" Sam smiles warmly at his brother.

Mikey waves his hand over the cast. His eyes narrow then he nods. He does a few more passes over the cast then smiles. He closes his fist, extinguishing the flames, "Done."

AU!Alec raises an eyebrow, "That's it?"

Mikey giggles, "That's it, Other Daddy." He claps his hands and the cast disappears.

Sam gasps then looks at Max. The warlock nods, "I told you he's powerful."

Dean nods, "There's powerful, then there's little Mikey."

Mikey giggles. He walks over to Dean and looks up at the hunter. Dean looks down at the youngster.

Sam laughs, "He's waiting for you to pick him up."

"Oh." Dean puts the bottle on the counter and picks Mikey up. The boy kisses Dean's cheek, then rests his head on Dean's shoulder.

AU!Alec moves the fingers on his right hand, then smiles at AU!Magnus, "As if nothing happened."

AU!Magnus gently touches his arm, "The magic burn is also gone."

Mikey wiggles in Dean's arms. Dean puts the youngster back on his feet. Mikey walks over to AU!Magnus. His purple eyes are cold, "I kill Master for hurting Daddy. I will kill Other Master for hurting Other Daddy."

Dean's jaw drops, "Oh shit."

Sam looks at his brother, "Dean, language!"

Dean shrugs as AU!Alec yawns. Mikey giggles as his eyes sparkle. He takes AU!Alec's hand in both of his, "Naptime, Other Daddy."

AU!Alec smiles as he stands, "Those pain meds are still making me sleepy."

Mikey nods, "Naptime." He giggles as AU!Alec picks him up. He rests his head on AU!Alec's shoulder and draws a 'z' on AU!Alec's neck with a finger.

AU!Magnus smiles, "You can rest in my room."

Mikey picks his head up and stares at AU!Magnus, "Why do you have a room here?" His eyes narrow, "You fight with Other Daddy?"

AU!Magnus glances at Max, who rolls his eyes. AU!Magnus smiles, "No, we aren't fighting, I have a room here, just in case."

"Just in case, why?"

Max smiles, "Mikey, calm down. Sometimes Other Poppa helps Sam, Dean and Castiel. Then he stays here to sleep."

Mikey narrows his eyes at Max, "What about Other Daddy?"

AU!Alec kisses Mikey's nose, "I'm at home or working."

Mikey glances at AU!Alec then at AU!Magnus, "Who keeps Other Daddy safe?"

Max rolls his eyes, "Mikey, Other Poppa has been doing this for over a year, and this is the first time Other Daddy was in danger."

AU!Alec nods, "Magnus is only gone for a couple of days at most."

Mikey sniffs, "Bad Other Poppa."

Max giggles, "Mikey, it's not that serious."

Mikey narrows his eyes at his 'big brother', "Bad Max."

"Silly Mikey."

Mikey rests his head on AU!Alec's shoulder, "Blah on you."

AU!Alec laughs, "I think somebody needs a nap."

Mikey nods as he draws a 'z' on AU!Alec's neck, "Uh huh, Max."

AU!Magnus laughs as he puts a hand on AU!Alec's back, "This way." He leads his husband-to-be out the kitchen.

Max waves, "Later, Mikey."

Mikey snuggles in AU!Alec's arms, "Bad Max."

"Too much." Max tilts his head, "Damn, I sound like Gram Mar." He giggles.

Dean laughs, "I think I got whiplash from that conversation."

Max giggles, "I love Mikey and Maxine to pieces." His eyes go cold, "Now, let's find Emil."

Sam asks, "Do you need to go back to your world for your laptop?"

Dean laughs, "Really, Sam?"

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother as Max shakes his head, "No, I had to the other time, because the program was already set up for this world. If your laptop's handy, I can use it."

Sam opens one of the duffels and hands Max a laptop, "Here you go, be our guest."

Max smiles as he takes it, "Thanks." He powers it on as he sets it on the table. He sits down, "If Emil knows about Mikey, then he should also know that hurting Alec was a real bad idea."

Dean shrugs, "Bad guys are just _that_ stupid, they never look at the big picture."

Max sniffs, "That's true. The same idiots in all the worlds keep going after Alec Lightwood and expect to get away with it. Big fail on their part." The laptop is ready and Max starts typing.

Castiel asks, "So Max, just how powerful is Mikey?"

Max shrugs, "Couldn't really tell you, his Poppa may know for sure."

Dean grabs his bottle from the counter then sits next to Sam, "How old is he?"

"Five."

Sam leans back in his chair, "Wow, so what exactly was Emil's plan in regards to him?"

Max taps on the keyboard, "He figured Mikey would be able to walk into any Institute, not be seen as a threat, then kill all the ShadowHunters that were around."

Dean gestures with the bottle, "After he delivered the 'message'?"

Max nods, "I guess. His journal's last entry was about getting respect with a dead ShadowHunter."

Sam raises an eyebrow, "Journal?"

Max nods, "Yeah, Emil started keeping one when he got Mikey. It's full of nasty comments about ShadowHunters and his mistreatment of Mikey."

Castiel asks, "Like calling him 'Freak'?"

AU!Magnus returns, "So, Mikey is Freak?" He sits down.

Max smiles at AU!Magnus, "Yes", then looks at Castiel, "And hitting Mikey on the hand with a wooden spoon whenever, in his words, Mikey 'acted up'."

Dean puts the empty bottle on the table, "How does a baby 'act up'?"

"By talking or looking for a hug. Emil gave Mikey no love, which is probably why Mikey didn't hesitate when it came to frying his ass. It was awesome."

"You saw it happen?"

Max nods, "A few months ago, I was looking around on different sites and found security footage from the warehouse where they had Alec. After downloading it to my laptop, I deleted it from the site."

"Nothing's ever gone from the internet, Max."

Max winks, "It is, if you use a little magic. Anyway, I showed it to Mikey's family. Needless to say, they were wowed. Mikey was only four but he had complete control of the situation."

AU!Magnus asks, "So Master is Emil?"

Max nods, "That's what he wanted Mikey to call him, which is kind of stupid, considering he didn't want Mikey to talk."

Dean sniffs, "Bad guys are not the sharpest tacks."

Max giggles, "No they aren't."

Sam asks, "How do you know about the journal?"

"Mikey's Poppa let my Poppa and me read it. Poppa wanted to hunt our world's Emil down but I couldn't find him. Which is probably a good thing for him."

Castiel asks, "So this world's Emil knows about Mikey's world. Max, would he also know about yours?"

Max taps on the keyboard, "It's hard to say. Knowing about Mikey's world isn't dependent on knowing about mine, but he might know that I was here last year."

AU!Magnus shakes his head, "It's still a huge assumption that I would know about Mikey."

Max nods, "That's true, but like Dean said, bad guys aren't that smart." He smiles as he glances at the laptop's screen, "Got him."

Dean stands, "Good."

Sam stands, "The five of us should be more than enough to handle one warlock."

Castiel shakes his head, "I think it would be wise if I stayed here with Mikey and Alec, in case Emil has a Plan B, as Lamar did last year."

AU!Magnus nods, "Good point, Cass."

Max giggles, "Mikey can handle any Plan B Emil comes up with."

Castiel nods, "I do not doubt that, Max. But little Mikey is asleep now."

Max smiles, "Okay, Castiel."

"I will watch over them." As AU!Magnus raises an eyebrow, Castiel quickly adds, "from the hallway."

Max nods, "Then let's go." Sam, Dean and AU!Magnus check their firearms as Max opens a portal. Satisfied, the hunters follow Max through the portal as Castiel walks out the kitchen.

_**\- tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Good God this seemed to take forever and a day to get done.

Hopefully it was worth the wait. Comments?

With luck, the next chapter won't be as hard.

Thank you for being patient with me, my darlings. As always, much love. xo


	4. Chapter 4

I think the best part of writing fanfic is the love I receive from YOU, the wonderful reader (especially since I've been gone for a while). xoxoxo

Time to take care of Emil.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hunters and Max step out the portal into a hallway. Almost all the doors are closed. They notice light coming from one of the rooms. Sam and Dean take out their guns. Max and AU!Magnus walk quietly down the hall as the brothers follow.

They enter the room. There's a man looking out a window, his back to them. AU!Magnus glances at Max, who nods, then coldly says, "Emil, so you're the asshole that hurt my fiancé."

Emil turns around and smiles at the group, "That was not a question, Magnus. Where's Freak?"

Max sniffs, "Did you really think we were going to hand Mikey to you?"

Emil ignores Max as he looks at Sam and Dean, "Mundanes? Really, Magnus, you bring mundanes to a warlock get together?"

Dean glares, "You hurt our friend, damn right we are coming with Magnus."

"Mundanes showing up to avenge another mundane." He smiles, "How mundane."

AU!Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Why aren't you surprised to see us?"

Emil smiles as he leans against the window sill, "I know all about your friendship with," he gestures to Max, "him. I know about his world. I know about his interference in other worlds."

Max narrows his eyes, "Interference? More like corrections."

"Call it whatever you like, but Magnus, I knew that you would go to him for help. That's why I put a tracker on your mundane."

AU!Magnus creates a fireball, "What are you talking about?"

"When I burned your _fiancé_, I implanted a tracker under his skin. I knew that you would try to hide him somewhere." He waves a hand at Max, Sam and Dean, "I knew that you would call upon your friends for help in finding me. I also figured that he would bring Freak to this world. Am I correct to assume your mundane and my boy are together?"

Sam nods, "Maybe they are, but they aren't alone."

Emil smirks, "Mundane, I know about your angel friend. Do you really think he is any match for a powerful warlock?"

Max sniffs, "We won't let you leave this room."

"You assume that I do not have assistance. The tracker stopped a while ago. Not sure why, but no matter. It was on long enough for us to know you are keeping him in that bunker of yours."

AU!Magnus' eyes narrow, "_Us_?"

Emil coldly laughs, "Oh yes, he was in the shadows and once he saw you arrive here, he portalled to that bunker. He will retrieve the boy and kill your mundane. Killing the angel will be an added bonus."

AU!Magnus throws the fireball and Emil laughs as it hits a barrier and disappears, "Really, Magnus. Did you actually think I wouldn't be prepared for an attack?"

Sam asks, "What happens after he finishes in the bunker?"

"We will meet up in Staten Island."

Max narrows his eyes, "Like I said, we won't let you leave this room, barrier or no barrier."

"My young friend, do you think the four of you can prevent me from leaving?"

AU!Magnus nods as he brings magic to the fingertips of both hands, "Oh yes we can."

Max also brings magic to his fingertips, "Count on it."

Emil laughs as he stands and takes a couple of steps away from the window, "Try me."

Sam and Dean fire at the window. AU!Magnus waves his hand. Large shards of glass fly into the room, Emil cries out as they hit him in the back. He screams in pain, as he bleeds from numerous deep cuts. Max and AU!Magnus throw fireballs. Emil puts up a hand but the barrier weakens and the fireballs hit him. He sinks to his knees.

AU!Magnus doesn't recognize the warlock as his _Emil_ glamour flickers then disappears. Max coldly says, "Rogan."

Rogan tries to stand, but Dean shoots him in the head as AU!Magnus throws a fireball at him. Rogan collapses to the floor, dead.

AU!Magnus and Max stand over the dead warlock as Sam and Dean walk over.

AU!Magnus looks at Max, "Rogan? I don't know him."

Max nods, "This was the other warlock that kidnapped Alec and got killed by Mikey."

Dean puts his gun back in his holster, "Which means that..."

Sam finishes, "Emil is at the bunker."

Max nods, "Yes, and that is where we should be." He opens a portal and they quickly leave the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castiel leans against the wall across from AU!Magnus' room. He hears footsteps coming closer and looks over to see Magnus, "Back already? Where are the others?"

_Magnus_ smiles, "They are in the kitchen. I wanted to check on Alec and...Mickey."

Castiel straightens up as he reaches for his angel blade, "Mickey?"

_Magnus _nods, "Yes, the boy."

"Of course. So how did it go?"

"It went as expected." _Magnus _walks over to the bedroom. Castiel gets ready to throw the angel blade, but _Magnus _turns around, "Angel, you are not as dumb as you look." He flicks his hand and Castiel slams into the wall, the blade falling to the ground.

Castiel tries to break free but can't, "I won't let you harm them."

_Magnus _laughs, "Try and stop me." He takes a step into the bedroom then slams into an invisible barrier. He sees Mikey sitting up on the bed, his left hand resting on AU!Alec's arm, his right hand raised. _Magnus _smiles, "Hello."

Mikey's purple eyes are cold, "You are not Other Poppa."

"No I'm not. Now let's go."

"I'm not going with you."

_Magnus _sneers, "You belong with your own kind."

AU!Alec slowly wakes up, "Mikey, what's going on?" He looks at the door, "Magnus?"

Mikey shakes his head, "That is not Other Poppa, Other Daddy."

_Magnus _yells, "ShadowHunters, mundanes, they are not worthy of you. I should have broken his neck instead of his wrist." He screams as a fireball hits his chest, sending him across the hallway and into the wall with enough force that his spine shatters. He's dead before his body crumbles to the floor. His _Magnus _glamour disappears.

The hold on Castiel is gone. He hears footsteps in the hall and quickly picks up his blade. He turns and sees AU!Magnus. Max, Sam and Dean are behind him.

AU!Magnus stops and holds his hands up, "Whoa, Cass." He sees the dead body against the wall, "You did that?"

Castiel shakes his head as he puts the blade away, "No, little Mikey did that."

Max nods, "Yep, Emil didn't stand a chance."

AU!Magnus runs into the bedroom then stops when he sees Mikey with a raised hand.

AU!Alec glances at him, then sees Mikey lower his hand, "Magnus?"

Mikey smiles, "That's Other Poppa." AU!Alec smiles and gets off the bed. AU!Magnus walks over and they kiss. Mikey giggles.

Max walks over to the dead body and opens a portal. He flicks his hand and the corpse is gone.

Dean laughs, "I appreciate that, Max."

Max giggles, "Getting rid of the trash is a service I provide, free of charge." He walks to the bedroom and smiles at his other world 'fathers' kissing. He and Mikey glance at each other and giggle.

Sam walks over and stands next to Max, "Distracted?"

Max nods, "Very distracted."

Dean walks over, "Okay, let's give them some privacy. Who wants ice cream?"

Mikey giggles as he climbs off the bed, "Me." He smiles at the couple kissing as he walks out the room. He walks past Max and Sam. He goes over to Castiel and looks up at the angel.

Castiel picks him up. Mikey kisses his cheek.

Max smiles as he and Sam walk past, "Castiel, you made yourself a friend."

Dean laughs, "I thought we were getting ice cream?"

Mikey giggles as Castiel puts him down. He walks over to Dean, "Ice cream, please."

Dean picks him up, "Onward." He carries Mikey to the kitchen. Max, Castiel and Sam follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AU!Magnus and AU!Alec walk into the kitchen. Mikey and Max are eating vanilla ice cream. Sam, Dean and Castiel are drinking coffee.

As he passes Mikey, AU!Alec kisses the top of his head. Mikey giggles. AU!Alec sits next to him. AU!Magnus fills two mugs with coffee and brings them to the table. He hands one to AU!Alec as he sits next to Dean.

AU!Magnus takes a sip of his coffee then asks, "So that's it?"

Max nods, "Alec is no longer in danger. I'll take Mikey back to his world, then I'll go home."

Mikey shakes his spoon at AU!Magnus, "Keep Other Daddy safe."

AU!Magnus laughs, "Yes, sir." Mikey nods.

AU!Alec smiles at the youngster, "You are a brave little boy."

Mikey nods, "Somebody hurt Daddy, Not Daddy, Other Daddy, all the Daddys, I hurt them."

Dean laughs, "_Hurt_ is putting it mildly."

Mikey narrows his eyes at the hunter, "Nobody hurts Daddy."

Dean puts up his hands, "I got it."

Max giggles, "Easy there, Mikey."

Mikey looks at his 'brother', "You allow people to hurt Not Daddy?"

Max sniffs, "Oh hell no. Anybody hurts **_my_** Daddy, they are toast."

Mikey giggles, "Toast."

Sam smiles, "What do you mean by 'toast'?"

Max calmly says, "Burnt to a crisp."

Mikey nods, "Uh huh."

Castiel finishes his coffee, "I can't imagine somebody being fool enough to mess with your father, Max."

Max sniffs, "You would be surprised. But between Poppa and me, they learn their lesson."

Mikey nods, "No hurt Daddy."

"Exactly."

AU!Magnus laughs, "I'm glad you two are on our side."

Sam laughs, "I'll say 'amen' to that, Magnus."

Dean nods, "I'll second that 'amen'."

Max giggles, "We should be leaving. Mikey, say goodbye to everybody." He stands up.

Mikey giggles as he turns in his chair to face AU!Alec. He holds his arms wide and giggles as AU!Alec picks him up. He kisses AU!Alec's cheeks as they hug, "Bye Other Daddy."

AU!Alec kisses his nose, "Bye Mikey." He puts the youngster back on the chair.

Mikey giggles as he slides off the chair and walks over to the other side of the table. He waits for Castiel to pick him up, then kisses the angel's cheeks, "Bye."

Castiel smiles, "Goodbye little Mikey."

Mikey giggles as he walks over to Sam and is picked up, "Bye."

Sam hugs him, "Bye, Mikey."

Mikey walks over to Dean and is picked up, "Bye."

Dean hugs him, "Not messing with you."

Mikey walks over to AU!Magnus and is picked up, "See you at your wedding, Other Poppa."

Max looks from AU!Alec to AU!Magnus, "Wedding?"

AU!Alec smiles as he holds up his hand, "Magnus proposed."

Max giggles, "Congrats."

Mikey nods, "Max, everybody is going."

AU!Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Everybody?"

Mikey nods, "Yes Other Poppa, everybody."

Dean laughs, "Magnus, don't argue with him."

AU!Magnus shakes his head, "I've learned not to argue with warlocks more powerful than me."

Mikey giggles then kisses AU!Magnus' cheek, "Bye."

"Bye, until our wedding." He puts Mikey on his feet.

Mikey giggles as he walks over to Max, "Ready."

Max giggles, "You are too much."

Mikey giggles, "I thought we were leaving?"

Dean laughs, "Bossy Mikey."

Mikey giggles as he looks at Dean, "No, Bossy Poppa."

Dean shakes his head, "I have no idea what that means, but okay."

Max giggles as he takes Mikey's hand, "Let's get you home." Mikey nods. Max smiles, "Bye everyone." He opens a portal. Mikey waves at the group as they leave.

AU!Alec smiles as he watches the portal close, "Magnus, how do you feel about children?"

AU!Magnus chokes on his coffee, "Children? Now?"

AU!Alec laughs, "No, not now. But maybe in a year or two?"

"Oh. Yeah I guess so."

"Hmm, but that would mean, no more hunting."

AU!Magnus nods, "I would be okay with that." He glances at Dean, Sam and Castiel, "Sorry, guys."

Sam laughs, "Not a problem, Magnus. But if you need a babysitter."

Dean raises an eyebrow, "Not me."

Sam rolls his eyes, "I wasn't talking about you, Dean."

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to make that clear."

Castiel smiles, "I would be interested in babysitting, Magnus."

AU!Magnus smiles, "Since you have proven yourself worthy of keeping Alec safe, I will keep that in mind, Cass."

"Thank you."

AU!Alec laughs, "Now that we got that settled, maybe we can go home as well?"

AU!Magnus nods, "Of course." Everybody stands. AU!Alec and AU!Magnus hug Sam, Dean and Castiel.

Dean winks, "Don't forget our invitations."

AU!Magnus smiles, "This weekend we will work on the list."

"Good."

"I'll even open a portal for you, so that you don't have to drive to Brooklyn."

"I would appreciate that."

Sam smiles, "Or you could open a portal for us a couple of days before so that we could help."

Dean looks at his brother, "Help with what?"

"I don't know, but Alec and Magnus are going to have a lot on their minds, so we could maybe handle a few things."

AU!Alec smiles, "Thanks for the offer, Sam."

AU!Magnus nods, "Yes, I'll let you know about that."

Dean sighs, "Fine."

Castiel nods, "I also would be available to help."

AU!Magnus smiles, "Good to know." He opens a portal and takes AU!Alec's hand, "Give me a couple of weeks before you need my help on another hunt."

Dean nods, "Will do. In fact unless it's a real big job, we'll leave you alone."

AU!Alec smiles, "I would greatly appreciate that."

Dean laughs, "Besides, I wouldn't want Mikey to get pissed at Magnus again."

AU!Magnus laughs, "That's a good point, Dean." He and AU!Alec say their goodbyes then walk through the portal.

Dean nods as the portal closes, "I would not want to get on Mikey's bad side."

Sam laughs, "Yes, that would not be a good idea."

"I wonder if Max still has that footage."

Sam nods, "Yeah, I would like to see it."

Castiel says, "Maybe we can ask him at the wedding?"

Dean nods, "Yes, we should. Meanwhile, I'm starving. How about getting some pizza?"

Sam and Castiel agree. They leave the kitchen.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All that's left is a final scene with everybody else.


	5. Chapter 5

Max brings Mikey home.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max and Mikey walk out the portal into the loft. Mikey squeals, "I'm home," when he sees Maxine setting the table. He lets go of Max's hand and runs to his sister.

Maxine giggles as she picks him up, "I can see that." She wrinkles her nose, "And you have hair?"

Mikey giggles, "Hair yeck."

She nods, "Exactly." She carries him as she walks over to Max. She kisses her big 'brother's' cheek, "Hi."

Max hugs her, "Hello Maxine."

Magnus2 laughs, "I thought you were coming back sooner."

Max nods, "That's what I thought as well, but we ended up taking care of the problem right away."

Magnus2 flicks his hand and Mikey's glamour is gone, "Better, blueberry?"

Maxine nods, "Yes, thank you, Poppa."

Mikey looks at his hands, then touches his head. He giggles, "Hair gone."

Maxine giggles and kisses his cheek, "Yes it is. All that is left is beautiful Mikey."

Mikey giggles, "Maxine beautiful and Max and Daddy and Poppa and Not Daddy and Not Poppa and Other Daddy and Other Poppa and Sam and Dean and Castiel."

Magnus2 raises an eyebrow, "That's a lot of beautiful people, Mikey."

Mikey nods as Maxine puts him on his feet. Mikey walks over to his father, "Other Daddy doesn't have runes but he is still beautiful."

Magnus2 smiles, "Yes, but Daddy is more beautiful with runes."

Max nods, "I'll agree to that."

Maxine giggles, "Me too."

Mikey giggles, "Poppa, we are going to see them get married."

Magnus2 glances at Max, who smiles, "Who's getting married?"

Mikey giggles, "Other Daddy and Other Poppa."

"Oh, who says we are invited?"

"Says me, Poppa."

"Oh I see. Do Other Daddy and Other Poppa know that we are going?"

"Yes, I told them. Also Max and Maxine and Not Daddy and Not Poppa. Everybody is going."

Magnus2 laughs, "Everybody, raspberry?"

Mikey nods, "Yes, Poppa."

"They are going to need a lot of food and a huge cake."

"I like cake, Poppa."

Magnus 2 laughs, "That reminds me, we were supposed to get ice cream."

"I had ice cream."

"When?"

"After I killed Other Master."

Maxine's eyes widen as she looks at a nodding Max.

Magnus2 picks Mikey up, "Did anybody else get hurt?"

Mikey shakes his head, "No, Poppa. Me and Castiel kept Other Daddy safe. Other Poppa, Max, Sam and Dean killed Fake Master."

"Fake Master?"

Max nods, "That world's Rogan was glamoured."

"Oh the two of them were together?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting."

Maxine wrinkles her nose, "And all those people saw Mikey with hair."

Max giggles, "Afraid so, Maxine."

Magnus2 laughs, "You really have an issue with his hair."

Mikey giggles, "Hair yeck, Poppa." Maxine nods.

"Yes, I get that, raspberry."

Max giggles, "On that note, I should be getting home."

"You want to stay for dinner, Max? Alec should be back in a few minutes with pizza."

"Thanks, Magnus, but I've been gone for a while. Time passes differently from world to world and hopefully I didn't miss dinner with my fathers."

Magnus2 puts Mikey on his feet, "I'm sure they saved something for you, if you did."

Max nods as Mikey walks over to him, "They usually do, Magnus." He picks the youngster up and kisses Mikey's forehead, "Later you."

Mikey giggles, "Later, Max."

Maxine hugs Max, "We get to see another wedding."

Max kisses her forehead, "Yes we will." He opens a portal and leaves the loft.

Mikey giggles and runs to the kitchen table. He sits in a chair, "Pizza pizza."

Maxine giggles, "We're waiting for Daddy."

Magnus2 laughs, "Did you have a nap?"

Mikey nods, "Yes, with Other Daddy."

Magnus2 rolls his eyes, "Why am I not surprised."

Maxine giggles as she kisses her father's cheek, "Poor Poppa."

Mikey wrinkles his nose, "Other Daddy didn't have runes because he's a mundane and runes would make him sick."

Magnus2 nods, "That's right, Mikey."

Maxine sits at the table, "Sick how, Poppa?"

"They become a monster called 'Forsaken'. Nasty creatures." Magnus2 goes to the cabinet to get plates and glasses, "Long time ago, a forsaken went after your Daddy."

Maxine shakes her head, "Oh Poppa."

Mikey's eyes narrow as he slides off the chair and runs over to Magnus2, "Went after Daddy? Did it hurt my Daddy?"

Magnus2 sighs as he realizes his mistake, "Yes, it hurt Daddy, but everything turned out okay, Mikey."

"How okay?"

"The forsaken was killed and your Daddy was fine."

Any further comment by Mikey is cut off by the door opening, and Alec2 walking into the loft. Mikey squeals, "Daddy", and runs over to his father.

Alec2 laughs as Magnus2 comes over and takes the pizza boxes from him. His hands now empty, Alec2 picks his son up, "Hello raspberry, nice of you to come home."

Mikey covers his father's face with kisses, then rests his head on Alec2's shoulder. He traces the deflect/block rune with a finger, "I love my Daddy's runes."

Maxine giggles as she walks over to Alec2 and hugs him, "I love my Daddy's runes too." Alec hugs her with one arm.

Magnus2 laughs, "I thought you wanted pizza?"

Mikey nods, "And Daddy's runes."

Alec2 laughs as he walks to the table and puts Mikey in a chair, "My runes aren't going anywhere, but the pizza will taste better hot."

Maxine sits next to her brother and giggles, "The only thing worse than hair on Mikey is cold pizza."

Mikey giggles, "Cold pizza yeck."

Magnus2 sits down and kisses Mikey's nose, "I love you." He puts slices of pizza on plates and passes them to Maxine and Mikey.

Mikey giggles, "Love Poppa."

Maxine giggles, "How about Daddy?"

Mikey's eyes sparkle, "Love Daddy."

Alec2 smiles, "Thank you for asking, blueberry." He pours iced tea in all the glasses, then sits down. He takes a plate from Magnus2.

Maxine giggles, "You're welcome, Daddy."

Magnus2 rolls his eyes, "You doubt your children's love, Alec?"

Alec2 smiles, "No, I just like being reminded of it."

Maxine smiles, "I love Daddy and Poppa. But not cold pizza or Mikey with hair."

Mikey giggles, "What Maxine said."

Magnus2 laughs, "How about less talking and more eating?" He takes a slice for himself.

Alec2 nods, "Yes, this way you won't have to worry about cold pizza."

Maxine nods, "Good idea."

Mikey giggles, "Good idea."

Maxine kisses Mikey's cheek, "Love you."

Mikey kisses Maxine's cheek, "Love you."

Magnus2 laughs, "Enough love, let's eat."

Alec2 smiles at Magnus2 as their children start eating, "Love you."

Mikey giggles, "Shh, Daddy. Eat now."

"Sorry raspberry."

Magnus2 winks at his husband, "Love later."

Alec2 smiles, "Yes sir."

The Lightwood-Bane2 family enjoy their pizza.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next, the Supernatural Malec's coda.


	6. Chapter 6

AU!Magnus and AU!Alec arrive back at their loft.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Alec step out the portal. Alec smiles, "Home sweet home."

Magnus laughs, "That it is."

"I can't wait until there is the pitter patter of little feet."

Magnus stares at him, "You're serious?"

"Yes, I am. In fact, I don't want to wait, let's start the adoption process now."

"How about waiting until after the wedding."

Alec sighs, "Fine. You are probably right. This could be an impulsive reaction to Mikey. He's adorable, Magnus."

Magnus nods, "Yes he is, and highly dangerous. It's a good thing the demons in this world don't give birth to warlocks."

Alec laughs, "Good, because I wouldn't be able to handle a baby that can create fireballs."

Magnus nods, "To be honest, I was nervous having Mikey so close to you. But he seems to have great control over his magic for such a young child."

Alec's stomach rumbles and he laughs, "I'm starving."

"How about I go get us a pizza?"

Alec smiles, "Sounds wonderful. I'll take a quick shower while you're gone."

Magnus smiles as he puts his arms around Alec's waist and pulls him close, "Or, I can join you?" He kisses Alec.

"Hmm, what about pizza?"

"I can get it after we shower."

Alec kisses Magnus then smiles, "I like that idea better."

"Thought you would." Magnus takes Alec's hand and leads him into the bedroom.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxx

And all that's left is Max and his fathers.


	7. Chapter 7

Time to finish this bad boy. Yes I said 'finish'. This is the last chapter, thank you Jesus. I never thought I would get it done.

Ready, let's go.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max steps out the portal into his loft. His fathers are sitting on the sofa, watching tv. He glances out the window, it's dark out, and sighs, "I missed dinner."

Magnus nods, "Yes, you did. Nice of you to finally come home."

Alec smiles, "Relax, blueberry, there's plenty of pizza left in the fridge."

Max giggles, "Pizza? That's what Mikey's family is having for dinner."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Mikey's family? What were you doing over there?"

"Alec in Sam and Dean's world was attacked."

Alec asks, "Okay, and what does that have to do with Mikey's family?"

"Alec was attacked by that world's Emil and he wanted Mikey."

"By the angel."

Max nods as he walks into the kitchen, "Exactly, Daddy." He opens the fridge and giggles, "How many pizzas did you get?"

Magnus laughs, "We couldn't decide what we wanted. So there's cheese, sausage, mushroom and pepperoni."

Max gets a plate then picks two slices of pizza, "Why didn't you label the leftovers?"

Alec smiles, "What's the fun of doing that. This way you get a surprise."

Max giggles as he unwraps his slices, "Pepperoni and cheese. Just what I wanted." He waves a hand over the plate a couple of times and the slices heat up. He gets a bottle of water from the fridge and sits at the table facing his fathers, "Want to hear what happened?"

Alec laughs, "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max heats up his fourth slice of pizza as he sits down again, "Then I took Mikey home and here I am."

Alec smiles, "So when are they getting married?"

Max grins, "I assume the seventh of October. Alec has the same engagement ring as you. All the engagements rings are the same and they all got married on the same day, maybe different years."

"In the same suits."

Max nods, "That too."

Magnus sits back on the sofa next to Alec, after making a martini, "I guess we wait for an invitation?"

Max giggles, "We _**are**_ invited."

"Says who?"

"Says Mikey. According to him, everybody is invited."

Alec laughs, "Who exactly is 'everybody'?"

Max giggles, "No idea, Daddy. It could be everybody in Brooklyn. Maybe everybody in _**all**_ the Brooklyns. No idea."

Magnus sips his martini, "Are there going to be mundanes at this wedding?"

"You mean besides Sam and Dean?" Magnus nods. Max shrugs, "I guess so. Alec might have some co-workers there from the hospital."

Alec sniffs, "I hope his co-workers behave themselves. I don't want a repeat of that other wedding."

Max shakes his head, "Oh no, Daddy. This Alec has nice co-workers. He's at the same hospital as Catarina."

"Oh that's good to know."

Magnus nods, "Yes, nobody wants drama at a wedding."

Max stands and clears the table. He walks over to the sofa and sits next to Alec. He rests his head on his father's shoulder, "It's going to be awesome. Maxine, Mikey and me might get lucky to see three sets of fathers kissing." He giggles.

Alec laughs, "And why is that?"

"Don't know, but it's possible."

Magnus smiles, "I know two sets of fathers who are going to need to be glamoured."

Max nods, "That's for sure. Speaking of glamours, forgot something." He giggles as his brown skin turns blue.

Alec rests his head on his son's head, "I'm kind of looking forward to it."

Max giggles, "See what you've been missing all this time, Daddy?"

"Don't push it, blueberry."

Max giggles. Magnus laughs, "Yes, Max. This was something your Daddy had to work through at his own pace."

Max nods, "Remember when he saw Cardigan Magnus for the first time." Max giggles.

Alec sniffs, "Bad blueberry."

Magnus laughs, "How about when he saw Maxine's father for the first time." Max giggles.

Alec sniffs, "I hate both of you."

Magnus laughs, "That's my line, Alexander."

"Maybe I will sleep in the Institute tonight."

"You no longer have a room."

"I'm the Head, I can find another room."

Max giggles, "I saw what happened when you tried to sleep by yourself the night before your wedding, Daddy. It's not happening."

Alec sniffs, "Max and his adventures."

Magnus laughs. He rubs his nose against Alec's, "I love you."

Alec sniffs, "Don't distract me."

Magnus smiles then kisses him. Magnus purrs, "Sweet ShadowHunter kisses."

Max giggles, "Poppa, I think you owe Warlock Alec money."

"Yeah so he can buy another pair of leather pants." Max giggles.

Alec shakes his head, "I think he is the weirdest version of me so far."

Magnus nods, "I agree." He kisses Alec, "But I do love sweet ShadowHunter kisses."

Alec smiles, "I love Warlock kisses."

Max wrinkles his nose, "No, Daddy. Just no."

Magnus laughs as he stands holding Alec's hand, "Let's go, Alexander."

Alec smiles as he stands up, "Where you go, I will always follow."

Magnus kisses him, "As will I."

Max stands. He kisses Alec's cheek, "Night Daddy," then Magnus', "Night Poppa". He sits back on the sofa and reaches for the remote.

Magnus smiles, "Night Max."

Alec smiles, "Night, blueberry." He and Magnus walk to their bedroom as Max looks for something to watch.

_**the end **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hallelujah, it's done. \o/

To each and every one of you that has sat patiently waiting for me to finish this, I thank you. xoxo

Just in case you are wondering, yes I will be presenting _the wedding._ I already have a title for it. **A Supernatural Malec Wedding**, with a cast of thousands (give or take a few hundred).

Before I return to **When Worlds Explode**, I want to work on a new idea that has been rattling around my head, but I wanted to get this completed first. A Maxine adventure. She wakes up in an orphanage. Yes I know, you hate me already. But I still love you. xoxo


End file.
